unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Frazer
Chloe Frazer is an Australian treasure hunter and one of the main protagonists in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Chloe and Nathan Drake shared a complicated relationship for quite some time before the events of the game. In Among Thieves, Chloe is with Zoran Lazarevic's forces and Harry Flynn, the two antagonists searching for the fabled Cintamani Stone in Shambhala. Chloe was voiced by Claudia Black. History Little is known about Chloe's history. She and Nate were in a relationship before the events of both games, but Nate walked out on her for unknown reasons. Despite this, both of them still had strong feelings for one another. It is assumed that Chloe had affiliated herself with Nate's old associate; Harry Flynn in an attempt to track Nate down. When she finally does find him, Nate is jealous to discover she is apparently dating Flynn, but Chloe makes it clear that she wants to be with Nate, and the two rekindle their romance behind Flynn's back. These events and those that follow are covered in ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves''. Biography An Australian native, Chloe Frazer is as tough and capable as she is beautiful. She's known throughout Drake's world as a gifted and adaptable treasure hunter with a long list of impressive accomplishments to her name. Equally comfortable in a gunfight or a fistfight - whatever the occasion demands - she's in hot demand for jobs that lesser fortune hunters would turn down flat. Although Flynn doesn't realize it, Nate and Chloe go way back and Nate is surprised - and a little bit delighted - to see her when they're introduced to one another. Witty and practical, she makes a great addition to any team, although her moral compass has a tendency to spin and her reckless nature can sometimes make her unpredictable. Chloe obviously values her friends - but she also has a strong sense of self-preservation and self interest. It's not always clear to those around her which side of her character will win out when push comes to shove... -''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Official Game Guide.'' ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' In Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Chloe and Harry Flynn approach Nathan Drake and ask him to assist them in stealing a Mongolian oil lamp from an Istanbul museum that may hold the answer to the location of Marco Polo's Lost Fleet. Before they leave, Chloe finds Nate taking a rest in his room. It becomes clear that they have dated in the past. Chloe and Nate plan to go through with the job, and run away together after tak ing their cut of the profits. Nate and Chloe then resume thier previous relationship and sleep together, but ag ree that Flynn can never find out about them. Flynn and Drake acquire the lamp, which contains a map showing that the Lost Fleet had been transporting the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala, before being thrown ashore on Borneo by a tsunami. Taking the map, Flynn betrays Drake by shooting the museum's display cases, alerting the guards. Drake is arr ested and imprisoned for three months before Victor Sullivan and Chloe secure his release. Flynn brings the information to the Serbian war criminal Zoran Lazarevic. They work together to try and find the Cintamani Stone which supposedly grants immortality to the one who controls it. They, along with Chloe (who is secretly acting as a double agent in league with Drake), travel to Borneo in search of the Lost Fleet. Chloe assists Nate and Sullivan in their search for the Stone by setting up a distraction along the edge of Lazarevic's camp with C4 charges. Eventually, the trio find a tomb containing the bodies of Polo's shipmates, as well as a golden Tibetan Phurba and a map that has a message on it from Polo, saying that another clue is in a temple in Nepal. They also learn that the Lost Fleet never took the Stone from Shambhala. As they leave the tomb, Chloe "betrays" them as Flynn and Lazarevic's men show up. Chloe takes the map from them and gives it to Flynn. Flynn learns of the temple in Nepal and tells Chloe and two soldiers to take Drake and Sullivan back to Lazarevic. Along the way, Chloe shoots the two soldiers and says that she will meet him in Nepal. In Nepal, Chloe assists Drake in finding the hidden temple. Along the way, they encounter Elena Fisher and Jeff, Fisher's cameraman. When they find the temple, Chloe and Drake enter it and complete a series of puzzles to learn that the Stone and Shambhala are in the Himalayas. As they exit the temple, Lazarevic's men have ambushed them and have shot Jeff. Drake insists on escaping Nepal with Elena and the injured Jeff, despite Chloe's strong disapproval. The group eventually reaches a dead end. Hearing more soldiers coming up behind them, Chloe once again betrays the group, holding them at gunpoint when Harry Flynn and the mercenaries show up in the room. Flynn orders her to be taken to a train, as she looks hurt. Later, Drake hitches a ride aboard the train in an effort to rescue Chloe; after fighting through several waves of Lazarevic's mercenaries and Lieutenant Draza, Drake finally catches up with Chloe. However, she refuses to leave with Drake, stating that she didn't want rescued in the first place. While Nate argues with her, Flynn shoots him in the abdomen, but Chloe keeps him from killing Drake. The next time Chloe appears is much later in the game, at the monastery that holds the entrance to Shambhala. After being told by Flynn to try and figure out the secrets of the tower (which would help to reveal the gateway to Shambhala), Drake literally drops in on Chloe and demands she give him back the Phurba. Asking him how she will explain this to Lazarevic, Drake remarks that she will think of something. Chloe agrees to this only if Nate will "take that son-of-a-bitch down" (referring to Lazarevic). Once they enter Shambala, Chloe develops a bond with Elena as they cooperate. When Elena is almost killed by Flynn, Chloe, who in Nepal insisted that they leave a then much lesser-injured Jeff behind, insisted that Elena come with them, even when Elena herself begged them to leave her behind. Nate leaves Elena in the care of Chloe when he goes to kill Lazarevic, and tells Chloe to escape Sh ambala immediately. After defeating Lazarevic, Nathan saves Chloe from a Guardian that almost killed her, and Chloe saves him immediately afterward. After leaving the destroyed city of Shambala, Chloe asks Nate if he loves Elena, he does not deny it and it is clear he still cares for Chloe also, but she decides it is her turn to walk away, and is pursued by Sully. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Chloe will return in Uncharted 3. This was revealed in the official game trailer at E3. Weapon Her .45 Defender [[RPG-7]] Harry Flynn's Desert-5 Personality Chloe is very physically attractive and has a dry sense of humour . Chloe has a rather complicated personality. She values her friends but will be quick to sell them out, and thinks of her well being above all else. She is quick to take action and stays positive in dangerous situations. Chloe appears to be the type to walk away from a fight when she's in over her head. We see this when Nate and Elena decide to pursue Zoran Lazarevic, Chloe decides it's better to let Zoran attempt to find the Cintamani stone and retreat while they still can, though she ultimately decides to help. Relationships 'Nathan Drake - '''Chloe and Nate dated in the past, but Nate left her for unknown reasons. When Harry Flynn and Chloe approach Nate with a job offer to steal a Mongolian oil lamp in an Istanbul museum, they are visibly pleased to see each other again. They reconcile and end up sleeping together without Flynn's knowledge. Chloe continues to let Flynn think she is interested in him in order to help Nate and still keep her cover intact. On several occasions in the game Nate and Chloe make references to their old relationship and have many sexually driven moments, though all but one is interrupted. '''Elena Fisher -' When Elena is first introduced into the game, the two women don't get along too well, given their conflicting feelings for Nate. Chloe and Elena later cooperate in Shambala, even making fun of Nate together, and thus a trust is formed between the women. Eventually, Chloe lets Nate go when she sees that he has fallen for Elena. 'Victor Sullivan -' Before Nate's imprisonment, Chloe and Sullivan did not know each other. They became aquainted when she seeked his help to free Nate from jail, and cooperated in Borneo. At the end of the game Nate and Elena finally get together and as Chloe walks away Sully decides to chase after her. Trivia *Chloe has a custom .45 Defender that can be purchased after the game has been beaten in the Bonus menu. *Chloe's last name is misspelled in multiplayer, instead of her last name being "Frazer" it's spelled as "Frazier" Appearances/Actors (2 games) *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' - Claudia Black *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' - Claudia Black Gallery Chloe 1.jpg Chloe 2.jpg Chloe 4.jpg Chloe 7.jpg Chloe 6.jpg Chloe 5.jpg Copy of Chloe 11.jpg Chloe 9.jpg Chloe 8.jpg chloe_winter_gear-121x300.jpg Uncharted_Chloe-Frazer-red-vest.bmp.jpg Chloe.jpg Chloe Frazer 11.JPG Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Nate's Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters